It is possible that the immune depression associated with chemotherapy or surgery in cancer patients may be reduced by simultaneous administration of agents which nonspecifically stimulate lymphocyte reactivity. It remains to be determined whether such a reversal of immune depression will correlate with any significant biological effect. It is hoped that these questions can be approached through serial monitoring in patients undergoing chemotherapy, surgery, and other immunosuppressive regimens.